Bittersweet and Accurate
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot, AxlxCinnamon, music prompts. Bitter, sweet and accuracy were more than just flavours and tactics. They were a part of their lives and their relationship. They were trials and moments of love and hardship. Dedicated to Lady Midnight Sage.


_**Bittersweet and Accurate**_

_How it works:_

_1. Set your music player on shuffle_

_2. Write ten short stories based on the ten songs that come up_

_3. No cheating!_

_4. No songfics!_

_(I chose to do only six.)  
_

**AN: **Greetings, Megaman section! I come to you with a plateful of one of the most underrated and crack pairings ever!

Actually, I'll be honest here. I've never played a Megaman game. However, I was introduced to the series by a lovely friend of mine, who also got me hooked on AxlxCinnamon. I'm hoping to get some games soon but until then, I make do with research and video clips. I'm pretty good at judging characters at a glance and I'll try to make this as accurate as I can (which might be asking too much, since Axl and Cinnamon don't even interact in Command Mission, therefore making this a bigger challenge for me).

Ah yes. I'd like to dedicate this piece to Lady Midnight Sage, the very friend who got me into this fandom. By a twist of fate, it was really this pairing that drew me in. So thank you, Mids!

* * *

_**Bitter: **__Love Is War - Miku Hatsune_

_"I love you."_

The words were always on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't find the ability to form them. How can it be so hard? To admit to the one she loved her true feelings was like going into a war zone with the navigator as her enemy and Axl as the prize.

Cinnamon does not hate. She does not loathe, harbour feelings of distaste or wish harm on anyone. But at the moment she looked at Pallette with a look that frightened herself. Cinnamon wasn't used to this. How could she be? She was a new reploid, only recently built and activated whereas Pallette had lived longer and worked with Axl longer as well.

Pallette stared back, trying to match Cinnamon's steely gaze. The tension between the two female reploids was tense. It was as if either one of them would suddenly attack the other.

"I love him," Cinnamon finally said.

"He works with me," Pallette said firmly. "And some new baby isn't going to change that."

"I'm not going to get in the way of your work," Cinnamon stated. "But I would like Axl to know how much I care for him."

"Not going to happen."

"Yes it will. I'll make sure of it." Cinnamon didn't dare flinch. She was young and curious, but she knew what she wanted and Professor Gaudile taught her to always stand up for what she wants and believes in. And the young nurse wasn't scared of Pallette.

She would win. She had to.

_**Accurate: **__All Star - Smashmouth_

To Axl, every day was just a new day for fun. Hunting Mavericks, goofing around with X and Zero and practicing using all his abilities was the right kind of life. It was the excitement he craved and thrived on ever since he departed from Red Alert. And after he recovered from the attack Lumine struck his head with, going to Giga City was just another thing he did for fun, as well as trace his ability's origins.

Not to mention it's where he met the adorable Cinnamon.

Reploids knew all about love, of course. Since the early days of programming feelings, developers had been sure to include love in the coding. Reploids understood the signs of it and it was clear to everyone in the group (Spider, Massimo, Marino, X and even Zero, who was pretty dense when it came to love) that he and the nurse reploid _really_ liked each other.

Cinnamon was young and curious. She was perfect for someone like Axl, who wanted to show her what it was like to have fun.

Axl never thought of himself as a teacher before, but for Cinnamon...he would show her the world.

_**Accurate: **__Side Of A Bullet - Nickelback_

Axl felt like he was floating. He vaguely remembered Lumine lashing out at him and attacking him before he blacked out. He could feel healing coding inject his systems but his head ached horribly.

At least his pillow was cozy. He yawned and turned on his side. A hand rested on his head gently and stroked his hair. Somehow...it seemed to be taking the pain away. He breathed in and sighed. Whoever was healing him was doing a good job.

He didn't die. Thank goodness. The attack from Lumine felt like a bullet to the head.

Voices began to swarm in, but he could hardly hear them. He could pick up Lifesaver's voice and he wondered who he was talking to.

"Take care of him, Cinnamon."

"Yes, sir."

_"Cinnamon?" _Axl opened his eyes slowly to the realization his head was not resting on a pillow. He turned red when he saw Cinnamon sitting above him, stroking his hair with a worried look on her face.

His head was in her lap.

_**Bitter: **__Better Than Me - Hinder_

Why did this moment have to come? Both of them knew they would have to separate soon but that didn't mean they wanted it to happen. Cinnamon was crying her eyes out and Axl felt horrible.

Maybe if he faked anger and lies, it would be better for both of them.

"Cinnamon...it's better this way. We only just met. We don't know each other that well. And we live too far apart. We can't be together."

"A-Axl!" Cinnamon wailed. Her sobbing got louder and Axl felt like taking a gun and shooting himself through his circuits. The pain would be nothing compared to this.

He turned away, hating himself for what he was going to say next. "Cinnamon, you have to know...all those times we were together? It didn't mean anything. It was all just a whim. None of it was real."

Cinnamon's eyes widened. "B-But...Axl! You told me we were more than just friends!"

"I...lied." There, he said it. It was the worst thing he had ever done. It didn't make things any easier. Instead, Cinnamon cried harder and Axl felt sick to his motherboard.

"You can do better than me, Cinnamon...I told you too many lies. You can find someone here in Giga City who won't tell you lies and you'll forget me soon. I have to go back to the Maverick Headquarters and keep working," Axl said. He still couldn't look at her.

_"Good bye, Cinnamon. I won't forget you."_

_**Sweet: **__Candyman - Aqua_

"What some candy, Cinnamon?"

"Yes!" Cinnamon cheered. Axl grinned and sat down next to her. He had a whole bag of candy in his hands, figuring why not? He earned his money and a little treat. And candy was the best treat of all.

Sharing it with Cinnamon made it even sweeter.

Axl had went overboard. He bought lollipops, sugar canes, chocolate, bubble gum, ring pops, tootsie rolls, nerds candy, sour stuff, sour cherries and way more. He and Cinnamon laughed together as they fed each other pieces of candy.

"Axl, are you the candyman?" Cinnamon innocently asked.

Axl thought for a moment and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "For you, Cinnamon, I could be." Cinnamon squealed and hugged him.

_**Sweet: **__If Everyone Cared - Nickelback_

"Axl, what's the world like?" Cinnamon asked.

"It's big," Axl answered. His hand rested in Cinnamon's and they were watching the stars together. Neither of them could still believe how powerful their feelings were for each other. When Axl confessed, Cinnamon had thrown her arms around him. That was all they needed to seal the lock they had on each other's figurative hearts.

"Is it filled with a lot of people like us?"

"No. We're different. We're special," Axl said. "Humans and reploids love and hate. They fight and some of them go too far. But that's why I'm a hunter. I do my best to make peace with X and Zero."

Cinnamon paused. "And that's why I'm a nurse, right? So I can help make peace as well?"

"I guess," Axl said. "You help heal the hunters and victims. That helps everyone."

"Do you think humans and reploids could stop fighting someday?" Cinnamon asked.

"I don't know," was Axl's only answer. Cinnamon frowned and moved closer to Axl. She watched the stars flicker above them with both a curious eye and a content feeling.

"Do other humans and reploids love like we do?"

"They might...but I think what we feel for each other is rare. What we have is real and strong, Cin."

"Mmm..." Cinnamon murmured. "Maybe if more people loved like we did, there wouldn't be so much fighting...the world would be beautiful...and happy."

"Maybe..." Axl pressed a kiss to Cinnamon's forehead. "But it will take a long time to reach that day, Cinnamon."

"But that's why you're a hunter, right? You're working to reach that day?"

"Yes," Axl fibbed. The truth was he didn't know if such a day was possible, but that's what Cinnamon wanted to believe for now. When she got older, when she learned a lot more, maybe she would understand such a day seemed impossible.

But it was nice to imagine and have hope.

* * *

**I loved this! **

**I hope I can get Command Mission someday so I can write a lot more.**

**Please review! I accept critique but not flames. **

**-Shadow Star**


End file.
